Time Will Tell
by amberbabii94
Summary: im not sure where im going with this story yet but i promise it will be good so just read it please


**Chapter 1 : The First Day of School**

_I was running in a forest. Running from something. Something that was dangerous. Knowing it was dangerous was an instinct. I was scared of what was behind me. I wanted to escape. I just didn't know where I was going. That's when I saw the bright light right in front of me..._beep, beep, beep, beep. Breathing heavily I gasped for air and jumped out of bed to turn off my annoying alarm clock. I got back into bed and just sat there thinking about the dream I just had. It was odd yet it seemed so familiar. I haven't had the dream before though. I was just sitting there some more pondering where this dream came from, when my best friend Lissa walked into my room.

"ROSE!" She yelled nonchalantly "why are you just sitting there? You have to get ready for school. It starts in twenty minutes. You don't want to start out the school year with being late for Stan's class now do you?" Lissa said while going to my closet to get out some clothes for me.

"Lissa" I said bringing me out of my phase from my dream. "I'm always late to his class, why start being on time now? Anyways if I want to look good for today I need to shower. So I'll meet you by your class when I'm done." Lissa was about to protest but I cut her off by saying "please Lissa" I said batting my eyelashes and giving her my famous puppy dog face that no one could say no to.

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest "fine Rose but you better not make me late or I'll make you late when you go on a date." she said while turning to leave my room. I laughed at that because I haven't had a date sense that night in the cabin. Thinking about that night now made me sad knowing that he isn't around anymore. With that note I ran to my bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

When I got to Lisa's class she was standing there talking to Christian, her boyfriend. "hey Lissa, Sparky" I said smiling my famous Rose smile one I haven't used sense the cabin.

"hey Rosie, what took you so long? Daydreaming about how awesome I am?" he smiled knowing I hate that name. I was about to say no of my smart comebacks when someone came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"why would she be daydreaming about you Ozera? You know I'm the one in her dreams every night." said Adrian holding me against him. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. Adrian and I are only friends but for the groups sake they think we are together. Adrian knew about me and Dimitri. I don't know how he figured it out but he did. So when he left Adrian was around to pick me up and to hide my hurt from everyone we decided it would be best if we pretended to date. I really did like Adrian but hes like my best friend and I know he would never hurt me like Dimitri did.

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear "thank you Adrian, you're the best" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiled back and mouthed "you're welcome" after that we said goodbye to the others and he walked me to Stan's class. "so my little dhampir how are you feeling today?" he asked even though he could tell without me even saying anything. After he found out about Dimitri he has stopped drinking and smoking so he can be more alert about what's going on with me. Hes such a sweet guy. Don't you think.

"I'm fine right now Adrian. Its just hard living without him but I know that with you I will be fine." I said reassuring him. When we reach my class I turn towards him knowing that the bell is going to ring. "Adrian how about you meet me in my dorm after my classes. I want to talk to you about something privately." I say giving him a hug and just holding on tightly.

"little dhampir what's wrong? You're holding on to me like I will never see you again." he said in sad tone kissing the top of my head. "I will see you in your room when your classes are over, okay?" I nod knowing I have to go before I am even more late. I turn going into the class. My head held high and just thinking about the end of the day.

"Miss Hathaway I'm so glad that you could join us! What's your excuse this time? You slept in? You got attacked my strigoi? Actually never mind I don't want an excuse just go sit down." he said in his annoying voice. While I was walking to the seat all the way in back I was thinking _Rose this is your last year. Don't give up yet. You can get through this year and never have to see this school again._ Right when I sat down a note was thrown on my desk. I looked around to see who could have put it there but I wasn't close to anyone in here. I picked up the note and it read:

_My Dearest Roza,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave right after that special night we shared together. I didn't want to go but I had to. I had to so I could save you and everyone else I loved. I didn't want to hurt you but I guess I did. I just wish I could be with you now instead of where I am. I can't tell you where because its a secret but at least I know you're safe. I will come back for you Roza. I love you don't forget that. I will be back as soon as I can. I promise. Keep everyone safe._

_ -C_

I dropped the note not believing it was real.


End file.
